disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's 60th Birthday
Mickey's 60th Birthday is a 1988 television special broadcast on The Magical World of Disney on November 13, 1988 on NBC. As the title suggests, it was produced for the 60th anniversary of Mickey Mouse. Not unlike Who Framed Roger Rabbit (which had been recently released at the time), much of the footage featured in the film is live-action with newly-made animation (although some of the animation used for some scenes are made from existing footage). It was rebroadcast on Disney Channel Europe on November 13, 2008 to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the special. Synopsis Mickey Mouse's 60th Birthday special is being taped and as his appearance in the show draws to a close, Mickey finds himself trying to decide how he should present himself to his audience. Rummaging through an old trunk, he finds the magic hat from The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment of Fantasia and considers using it, but he is warned by the sorcerer who owns the hat (who is not Yen Sid) that he should not be using other people's magic when he has his own, which Mickey initially doesn't understand. With that in mind, Mickey goes out on stage along with his birthday cake, provided by Roger Rabbit, who realizes too late that he placed a stick of dynamite on the cake instead of a candle. In his attempt to put the dynamite out, Roger ends up destroying the set, which prompts Mickey to use the magic from the hat to repair the damage. The audience screams for more and Mickey agrees to do so, but when he does, he suddenly vanishes. The sorcerer, annoyed that Mickey disobeyed his warning, decides to teach the Mouse how to find his own kind of magic, by casting a spell on him in which anyone he runs into fails to recognize him as Mickey Mouse. The Mouse is then returned to the real world, where he's found by Andy Keaton of , who mistakenly believes him to be a good impression of the real thing. Andy shows Mickey off to Mallory and Jennifer, but when they're not convinced, even Andy turns him down. Dejected, Mickey goes to the bar from , only to realize he has no money to buy himself a drink. He then sings the "Happy Birthday" song to , cheering her up so much that she takes him out to dinner and a movie. Meanwhile, The Walt Disney Company organizes a search party to find the missing Mickey, which was reported on a local news show. In the process, the reporters begin to suspect Donald Duck after being told of how upset he was that he wasn't going to appear in Mickey's special. Their suspicions go even further when they find old footage of Donald doing his own version of The Mickey Mouse Club theme song and Donald is soon arrested after he tries (unsuccessfully) to testify his innocence (he claimed that the kidnapper was either Minnie Mouse, "the guy who framed Roger Rabbit", the Wicked Witch or ). Donald is to be represented by the legal firm of McKenzie, Brackman, Chaney and Kuzak. As they continue with their reports on the search, the reporters show various clip montages of Mickey and various tributes people were putting out to him. As the special nears its end, Mickey returns to Disneyland, where a custodian (Cheech Marin) mopes over the fact that he can't see any point in his profession if the guest of honor isn't going to show up for his own birthday party. then sings a song called "It's Magic", with Mickey accompanying the ensuing song-and-dance number. At this point, the sorcerer reappears and congratulates Mickey now that he's finally found his own magic inside him and thus breaks the spell. Just as the sorcerer exits, Roger rushes up to Mickey and instantly recognizes him. The news of Roger having "found" Mickey is brought to the news and the innocent Donald is released from jail just in time to join Mickey's birthday celebration at Disneyland. Cast * Carl Reiner as Mel Pollini * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (voice) * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck (voice) * Charles Fleischer as himself and Roger Rabbit (voice) * John Ritter as Dudley Goode * Jill Eikenberry as Mia Loud * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse (voice) * Brian Bonsall as Andy Keaton * Justine Bateman as Mallory Keaton * Michael J. Fox as Alex Keaton (in flashback clip) * Tina Yothers as Jennifer Keaton * John Ratzenberger as Cliff Clavin * Kelsey Grammer as Frasier Crane * Kirstie Alley as Rebecca Howe * Cheech Marin as the cleanerman in Disneyland * Phylicia Rashad as herself * Peter Cullen as the Wizard (voice) Quotes Category:Television specials Category:Mickey Mouse movies Category:Hybrid films Category:Birthday productions Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Anniversary productions